


That Damn Hair

by Timetravelbouqet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelbouqet/pseuds/Timetravelbouqet
Summary: Seb's hair causes trouble, again.





	That Damn Hair

Standing off to the side you shift uncomfortably from foot to foot as the strap of your heel digs into the blister already forming on your pinky toe. You glance around thanking any deity listening for the chair you find oddly unoccupied.  
Adjusting your tight red dress you take a seat, fidgeting with the slit in the side until it allows you to cross your right leg over your left like a proper lady. Swinging your right leg as much as the restrictive fabric of your dress will allow you swallow down your laugh at the thought of you being perceived as a proper lady in the midst of these fancy Hollywood people.  
Catching your reflection on one of the multiple reflective surfaces, in Hollywood they seem to be everywhere, you appraise your reflection using the standards of judging a person that were typically used. Your hair was coiffed perfectly, small tendrils falling to frame your face. Your eyes popped, lined meticulously with eyeliner, mascara, and the perfect shade of eye shadow to accentuate their color. Your lips looked full and pouty, the same shade of red spread across them that graced your dress. The dress that seemed to be made of a magical material that fit every single part of your body just right.  
Yes, you thought to yourself, to the untrained eye I look like your typical beautiful girl you see on the arm of an actor.  
Little did they know this girl was a mess.  
She was from a blue-collar family. Her free time was spent in pajamas on the couch, her husband feeding her noodles from the left over Chinese box like a momma bird. She would wear her hair in a bun until she took a shower, only to return it back to its prior state. She had found her love and they had built a perfect public façade, but who you two truly where was shown only to those you really loved. Little did they know that everything she wore tonight, including make up belonged to someone else.  
Your thoughts momentarily derailed you fight the urge to tell someone that in hopes that they would ask you if you meant your underwear too just so you could reply that you weren’t wearing any.  
This time your laugh escapes you, causing two middle aged men loudly talking next to you to stop and stare.  
“Silly me, just thinking about people who have to buy their clothes at Walmart, poor loves.” You respond laying on a poorly executed accent that usually only shows itself when you were drunk. Furrowing their brows and making a sour face they turn around and resume their conversation.  
Once they were lost once again in their conversation you made your own face and turned to your right, taking in the reason why you were in this hellhole to begin with. You couldn’t fight the smile that spread across your face as you took him in. He looked every bit his part of the role he was expected to be playing tonight as well.  
He looked classically handsome in his three piece black suit as he talked to an older gentleman you knew held claim to a majority of the company Seb was currently working for. You had no idea what they were talking about, but you could tell it was something Seb was passionate about because his eyes were shining the same way they do when you ask him to tell you about his day at work.  
Your eyes travel up his body thinking about what was waiting for you under that suit. As your eyes reach the top of his body they land on his hair. That damn hair would be your undoing. It had almost made you both miss this very event. Biting on your bright red nail you think back on the night’s earlier events.  
You had everything your sister left laid out, and now you were sitting on the bed waiting for her to get to your house and help you get ready. Looking up from your phone you hear a gasp escape your gaping mouth.  
“Like something you see?” he asks leaning against the doorframe. Crossing his arms, the sleek black fabric of his three-piece suit strains against his biceps.  
The smug smile that creeps across his face snaps you back to your senses.  
“Just surprised is all, I mean I saw my husband go in there and then fucking James Bond comes out. I didn’t realize I had a magical bathroom is all.”  
“It’s not magical. I am a trained assassin and I came to kill him and woo you into joining me on my missions.”  
Jumping up from the bed you sway your way over to him, trying to pull off your best sexy in two day old pajamas.  
“Well, I loved him you know.” you frown at him as you stand toe to toe with him with your arms folded.  
“Did you?” he asked, raising one brow as his eyes started changing from a crystal blue to that deep blue you were unable to name. You didn’t need to name it to know what it meant.  
“I did.” You shrug, nonchalantly putting emphasis on the tense.  
“Well he’s dead now.”  
“Well…” You stop and lock your eyes on his. You raise your left hand to your cheek as if you are deep in thought looking him up and down. “mmmhmmm front is good.” you twirl your right pointer finger signaling for him to turn around which he does “hmm rear checks out”.  
“Yes, I find you acceptable. You may take me as your lover.”  
“How careless” he growls as he turns his body slowly around, his face taking on the look that kills you. Fitting, since to a stranger it would probably look like that’s what he wanted to do.  
“Careless,” he repeats himself as he grabs your chin in his rough hand lifting your head to look at him. The murderous glare worked on you, but you had your own weapons packed away.  
“You shouldn’t ever talk to strangers, they could be dangerous.” He hisses, his grip on your chin tightening.  
Letting out a little whimper you fire your weapon. You see the results as his glare falters and feel his grip loosen; his focus broken as the sound you just made rattles his bones.  
“You don’t know what I’m capable of. I never go down without a fight.” You call him back as you hit his hand away and step up defiantly crossing your arms.  
“You, sweet little thing hurt me?”  
In a blink he grabs your shoulders and whips you around, your breath coming out in a huff as your back slams against the wall.  
His eyes widen searching your face and while he doesn’t remove his hands he pulls his weight off your shoulders, afraid he’d hurt you.  
Your brain scrambles to think of a way to throw in your code without breaking this game you were playing. You two played like this so much you had a code to let him know you were ok when things got rough. He had insisted against your laughs and refusals until finally you gave in. This was one of the numerous reasons you loved him though, because he always had your best interests in mind.  
Pushing your body defiantly against his hands you glare at him as you “I could hurt you in so many ways the limit does not exist.”  
A momentary smile flits across his face before it restores to its former glory, his weight resting once again on your shoulders.  
“I’d like to see you try to hurt me.” His glare boring into you as he hovered inches above your face.  
“Hurt you, you say?” glancing at the bedside clock. It showed 4:57 and your sister, ever prompt would be knocking any second. You hate to push pause, but you know just how to do it.  
You feel your face taking on an evil grin. He doesn’t miss it, dropping character immediately.  
“Could you not?” he whines slightly knowing you too well.  
“Oh look who’s back.” You draw out matching his steps as he walks backwards.  
“y/n don’t.”  
The back of his knees hit the bed causing him to bounce a little as he landed. Sitting now on the side of the bed his face fades slowly back into character as he sees you close in.  
He knew his hair was one of your weakness, as he had spent innumerable times restyling it after your hands had run through it. Many times he used this to his advantage, but today it had been a pain in the ass to control and he wasn’t in the mood to fix it again.  
Locking eyes with him you raise your right hand and reach for his hair with a smirk. In a flash his right hand wraps around your wrist.  
“Don’t. I’m not fucking asking.”  
“Such a dirty mouth in front of a lady.”  
The doorbell rings but neither of you budge, your wrist still in his grasp.  
“The lady likes dirty things.”  
Ding Dong  
“At least the few she can handle.” He adds with a smirk running his tongue over his lips. He knew what that did to you. Bastard.  
By now your sister was banging on the door.  
“Open the damn door!” you hear her scream even though your bedroom was upstairs  
“I’m gonna show you exactly what I can handle later on.” You purr watching his eyes dilate.  
With a triumphant smile you close your fingers around his wrist that still held you and pull hard to your right with a twist. Caught off guard he tumbles to the floor with a thud.  
Ding Dong “Opeeeeenn the fucking door or I’m kicking it down!”  
“I’m going to punish you for that later.” He threatens as sits up.  
“I hope so.” You say with a wave of your hand.  
“Now go let your sister in before the neighbors call the cops.”  
Fingers tracing over your bare arm makes you jump.  
“You ok, baby?”  
Looking up his eyes crinkle as a huge smile spreads across his face.  
“Yea.” You answer breathlessly as you take his hand and he pulls you up.  
“I look around for you and what do you know, I find you looking like you were watching a movie in your brain and it had just gotten to the climax.” His breath tickles your ear as he whispers the last word. “Let’s get out of here.”  
As soon as you get inside the house you toss the shoes into the basket by the door, cursing their existence. Seb makes his way quickly up the stairs to hang up his suit, due back to the designer in the morning. Making your way up the stairs you rid yourself of all your jewelry except your wedding ring. Holding it all in your right hand you examine your ring finger thankful for its significance. A promise that he was yours and yours alone.  
Dumping the jewelry into the bag your sister had brought it in you peel off her dress hanging it on the back of the door. Finally, you grab a wipe off your dresser and clean your face in the mirror.  
Seeing your true reflection, you take in your naked body, happy to be free of the façade. Flipping off the light you walk blindly to bed, turning on the lamp giving a soft warm glow to the otherwise dark room.  
Climbing into bed you wait for Seb to come out of the bathroom, fighting a losing battle against sleep. Your eyes had already closed and you were snuggled under the covers when you hear the door open.  
Peeking your head from under the covers you see him drenched in the bright bathroom light, his top half hidden as he rummaged loudly in the bathroom closet, his bottom half covered only in those damn Avengers boxers you kept hiding.  
Wide awake now you sit up laughing at the thought of him at the fundraiser wearing a $5,000 suit with superhero boxers underneath. Grabbing your phone, you snap a picture. You see him move to right himself as he hears the snapping sound your phone made.  
“Shit.” He growls followed by what sounds like the closet falling. Giggling you see deodorant and mouthwash skid across the floor followed by several shampoos. Looking first at you and then down to the floor he steps over it all shaking his head as he flips off the bathroom light.  
You take him in as he makes his way smiling softly in the lamp’s glow. Your heart melts when you see his hair was still perfect. Usually it gets flattened in the process of changing but he had taken care not to mess it up tonight just for you.  
The bed dips as he climbs in, knees straddling your still covered body as he eyes you playfully. Sitting back on his feet he finally speaks.  
“I know what you want.” his words pour out like warm honey.  
“You sure?” you purr.  
“Yes. Now do it.” His command sending sparks through your veins.  
Your hands make their way to his head, ready to run your fingers through the perfect hair that had essentially been flipping you off all night. Right next to you, but out of bounds, untouchable. Your fingers run gently through his beard, taking your time as the thoughts of pulling his hair flit through your mind. His eyes flutter at the sensation before locking onto yours.  
As your fingers reach his hairline his smile takes a wicked turn as he reveals the hand you hadn’t realized had been hidden behind his back. Opening it a long black string unfurls and you recognize it from one of the lace negligees you bought but never wore.  
In the next instant your hands were bound to the metal filigree frame of the bed. Locking eyes, he waits until you give him a little smile letting him know it was ok.  
“I told you there would be punishment.” His voice and face excluding a delicious sense of danger as he sits back on his feet once more.  
“When I get free I’m going to pull your hair so hard you’ll be the one screaming.” You threaten with a sneer. You fall easily into your favorite role, struggling against the fabric that held you.  
A cold laugh meets your threat as he traced your chin before gripping it lifting it up. He licks his lips painfully slow as he spoke “Be careful who you threaten, love. You don’t know what I’m capable of.”  
“I’m a visual learner. So show me.” You snap as you jerk your head away.  
“And it’s not a threat.” You sass “It’s a promise.”  
“We’ll see.” He mumbles climbing off the bed throwing the covers off as he went. Your exposed body jumps involuntarily as the cold hits your flesh. Pulling against the bondage you look up and see the string tied to one of the open-ended metal curls. Even in this role he had your best interests in mind. This knowledge in mind you refocus.  
“Look at you, naked as sin.” He coos as he traces his pointer finger slowly down your body. As he reaches your foot you kick his hand away. Looking up his eyes burn into yours which were waiting.  
Your face wears a defiant smile as he climbs on the foot of the bed hovering over your feet.  
“You,” he warned “are going to pay for that.”  
“So I’ve heard.” You reply flatly.  
“You will scream so loud the neighbors will call the cops.” His eyes darker than you had ever seen. He was playing right into your hands.  
“I’m sure.” You add giving your hands a bored shake. “But can you get on with it before I fall asleep and strangle myself.”  
Letting out a sound so primal you felt it reverberate through your body he set in. Without breaking his stare, he kisses his way up your body from your feet until he lands on your lips, his body now crushing you.  
“I can’t breathe.” You whisper mid kiss. Instantly his arms push his weight off you. Taking your chance, you push up with your feet siding the string off the metal filigree. Your hands were still bound together, but that didn’t stop you.  
All at once you throw your arms over his head while simultaneously wrapping your legs around his back. Digging your fingers into his hair you put your weight into flipping him over. Successful you now sit on top of him his face completely awestruck.  
“I have never loved you more.” He says shaking his head in amazement, his character completely gone. He reaches behind his head pulling your hands out to untie the string.  
Once freed you toss the string across the room and rub your wrists while you look down at him.  
“That’s good” you respond finally as you lower yourself down, arms on either side of his head and lips hovering over his “because I’m about to make you scream.”  
Curling your fingers in his hair you pull hard as you simultaneously cover his lips in a kiss. Breaking the kiss he lifts to follow your lips. Your hand jerks him back down.  
“Shit.” He huffs clearly frustrated.  
“Language!” you reprimand giving his locks a sharp pull.  
“Oww.”  
“That’s not a scream, so I’m not done yet” you say. Growing frustrated you plant both hands into his hair pulling him up until you were both sitting up, you still in his lap.  
He leans into kiss you, but your hands jerk him back roughly almost causing him to fall back. You start rocking your hips in rhythm to the light pulls you were giving to his hair. Leaning in again to attempt another kiss you allow him to brush his lips to yours before you give your hardest pull yet, all along still rolling your hips.  
“Fuuuuuuuuuck!” He screams in pure frustration.  
“If you insist.” You giggle catching him off guard as you pull him down onto the bed.  
Catching him off guard you start kissing him in a frenzy. You had had enough playing and was ready for the fun.  
“Done playing games? He asked through a kiss.  
“Don’t blame me it’s that damn hair and you wouldn’t scream.”  
“So can we get this moving?” he repeats with a roll of his eyes and unending kisses.  
“Yes, now let’s scare the neighbors.” You reply pulling at his boxers.  
He pulls them off and gives them a throw.  
You can’t help but see them land in the trash can as he flips you over.  
“Remind me to take out the trash in the morning.” You say breathlessly.  
“What?” he stops and looks at you a little confused following your eyes.  
“Never mind.” You giggle pulling his face back to you.


End file.
